kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Returns OST
Love Returns OST (미워도 사랑해 OST) is the original soundtrack for the drama Love Returns. It was released in 27 parts. It features Jungheum Band, J Cera, Kenta, Jo Mun Geun, Keumjo from 9MUSES, Serri from Dalshabet, Arie Band, Live Yubin, Woo Eun Mi, Acousweet, Ragoon, Red Chair, Taesabiae, Ami, Bro, Kim Shin Hee, Han Kyung Il, Miligram, 406 Project, Around 7 O'clock, The Daisy, Duk Hwan, One Years, Eun Ga Eun, BBAhn, Hwang Shi Yeon, Lydia, Kwon Eun Ji and Morning Coffee. Track list ;Part 1 (Jungheum Band) #"Aurora (오로라)" - 3:10 #"Aurora (오로라) (Inst.)" - 3:10 ;Part 2 (J Cera) #"That Person (그사람)" - 3:55 #"That Person (그사람) (Inst.)" - 3:55 ;Part 3 (Kenta) #"You're Pretty (넌 예뻐)" - 3:00 #"You're Pretty (넌 예뻐) (Inst.)" - 3:00 ;Part 4 (Jo Mun Geun) #"Because I Still Love You (그래도 사랑이니까)" - 4:00 #"Because I Still Love You (그래도 사랑이니까) (Inst.)" - 4:00 ;Part 5 (Keumjo from 9MUSES) #"If I Were (내가 만일)" - 3:28 #"If I Were (내가 만일) (Inst.)" - 3:28 ;Part 6 (Serri from Dalshabet) #"A Person Who Gives Happiness (행복을 주는 사람)" - 3:03 #"A Person Who Gives Happiness (행복을 주는 사람) (Inst.)" - 3:02 ;Part 7 (Arie Band) #"Waiting For You (널 기다리다)" - 4:31 #"Waiting For You (널 기다리다) (Inst.)" - 4:31 ;Part 8 (Live Yubin) #"Eyes Nose Lips (눈코입)" - 3:34 #"Eyes Nose Lips (눈코입) (Inst.)" - 3:34 ;Part 9 (Woo Eun Mi) #"That Day I Drew (내가 그리던 그날)" - 4:01 #"That Day I Drew (내가 그리던 그날) (Inst.)" - 4:01 ;Part 10 (Acousweet) #"Will You Listen To Me (어쿠스윗)" - 3:07 #"Will You Listen To Me (어쿠스윗) (Inst.)" - 3:07 ;Part 11 (Ragoon) #"If I Could Turn It Back (되돌릴 수 있다면)" - 3:44 #"If I Could Turn It Back (되돌릴 수 있다면) (Inst.)" - 3:44 ;Part 12 (Red Chair) #"It Was You (너였어)" - 3:42 #"It Was You (너였어) (Inst.)" - 3:42 ;Part 13 (Taesabiae) #"I Love You (사랑해요) (feat. Ami)" - 3:06 #"I Love You (사랑해요) (Inst.)" - 3:09 ;Part 14 (Bro) #"I Just (난 그저)" - 3:52 #"I Just (난 그저) (Inst.)" - 3:52 ;Part 15 (Kim Shin Hee) #"Somebody Tell Me (누가 내게 말해줘)" - 4:05 #"Somebody Tell Me (누가 내게 말해줘) (Inst.)" - 4:05 ;Part 16 (Han Kyung Il) #"Our Temperature (우리 사이 온도)" - 2:54 #"Our Temperature (우리 사이 온도) (Inst.)" - 2:54 ;Part 17 (Miligram) #"Suddenly Sad Night (문득 서러워지는 밤에)" - 3:49 #"Suddenly Sad Night (문득 서러워지는 밤에) (Inst.)" - 3:49 ;Part 18 (406 Project) #"My Love Is Slow (내 사랑이 느린가 봐)" - 3:23 #"My Love Is Slow (내 사랑이 느린가 봐) (Inst.)" - 3:23 ;Part 19 (Around 7 O'clock) #"Like a Star" - 3:53 #"Like a Star (Inst.)" - 3:53 ;Part 20 (The Daisy) #"The First Day You Came To Me (처음 내게 온 날)" - 3:25 #"The First Day You Came To Me (처음 내게 온 날) (Inst.)" - 3:25 ;Part 21 (Duk Hwan) #"Let Me Know (알려줘)" - 4:22 #"Let Me Know (알려줘) (Inst.)" - 4:22 ;Part 22 (One Years) #"How Can I Forget You (어떻게 잊을수 있니)" - 3:25 #"How Can I Forget You (어떻게 잊을수 있니) (Inst.)" - 3:25 ;Part 23 (Eun Ga Eun) #"This Love (이 사랑)" - 3:22 #"This Love (이 사랑) (Inst.)" - 3:22 ;Part 24 (BBAhn) #"All Day (하루종일)" - 4:07 #"All Day (하루종일) (Inst.)" - 4:07 ;Part 25 (Hwang Shi Yeon) #"The Secret Within Me (내 안의 비밀)" - 3:56 #"The Secret Within Me (내 안의 비밀) (Inst.)" - 3:56 ;Part 26 (Lydia) #"Even Though I Love You (사랑을 한다 해도)" - 3:11 #"Even Though I Love You (사랑을 한다 해도) (Inst.)" - 3:11 ;Part 27 (Kwon Eun Ji & Morning Coffee) #"Perhaps (혹시)" - 2:50 #"Perhaps (혹시) (Inst.)" - 2:50 Video links * "Aurora" audio video * "That Person" audio video * "You're Pretty" audio video * "Because I Still Love You" audio video * "If I Were" audio video * "A Person Who Gives Happiness" audio video * "Waiting For You" audio video * "Eyes Nose Lips" audio video * "That Day I Drew" audio video * "Will You Listen To Me" audio video * "If I Could Turn It Back" audio video * "It Was You" audio video * "I Love You" audio video * "I Just" audio video * "Somebody Tell Me" audio video * "Our Temperature" audio video * "Suddenly Sad Night" audio video * "My Love Is Slow" audio video * "Like a Star" audio video * "The First Day You Came To Me" audio video * "Let Me Know" audio video * "How Can I Forget You" audio video * "This Love" audio video * "All Day" audio video * "The Secret Within Me" audio video * "Even Though I Love You" audio video * "Perhaps" audio video Category:2017 releases Category:2017 OSTs Category:2018 releases Category:2018 OSTs Category:OSTs Category:Jungheum Band Category:J Cera Category:Kenta Category:Jo Mun Geun Category:Keumjo Category:Serri Category:Arie Band Category:Live Yubin Category:Woo Eun Mi Category:Acousweet Category:Ragoon Category:Red Chair Category:Taesabiae Category:Ami (ballad) Category:Bro Category:Kim Shin Hee Category:Han Kyung Il Category:Miligram Category:406 Project Category:Around 7 O'clock Category:The Daisy Category:Duk Hwan Category:One Years Category:Eun Ga Eun Category:BBAhn Category:Hwang Shi Yeon Category:Lydia Category:Kwon Eun Ji Category:Morning Coffee